Bloodlines and Dragons
by Kimmy-1016
Summary: Messed up the first time around when trying to edit some things, so now I'm reposting. Each chapter will take certain moments from my playthrough of Fire Emblem Awakening with My Unit Andrew and his lover Lon'qu being rather prominent in them. Morgan makes an appearance and things get slightly complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**The March to Plegia**

The day was hot and the march the Shepherds had went on was long and tedious as they made their way to Plegia's borders. The Plegian's, led by Gangrel had taken the Exalt, Emmeryn. This led to her brother, Prince Chrom to call the march towards the borders to try and save her before had been furious by the news and hadn't calmed down yet. Sumia, his wife and fellow Shepherd, had taken it upon herself to try and calm him.

"Chrom, you need rest, and so do the rest of us. If only for a moment." she sighed, worried for his health after their latest battle with the Grimleal.

"But Sumia, if we could only move just a bit farther.." Chrom grimaced, holding his side as if in pain.

"Chrom, we know you are determined to save Emmeryn, but if you keep going like this you'll only kill yourself!" Andrew, the army's tactician, replied, also worried. Chrom sighed and stopped walking.

"You're right...my apologies." Chrom replied with a saddened look on his face. His sister, Lissa, ran over and hugged him tightly and he winced before laughing lightly and embracing her back. He could always count on her and the rest to keep him grounded and steady.

' _What kind of leader a I, becoming reckless like that? I have to be careful. For Emm, and for the others.'_ He thought."We shall rest here for a moment, then we continue to Pleiga!" Chrom announced to his men who all nodded or gave some other form of acknowledgement.

Andrew chose that moment to slip away and have a moment to himself to think of any possible backup strategies. For minutes he paced and though, muttering under his breath as he did so. That is, until he heard footsteps heading his way. He stopped dead in his tracks and opened the tome held firmly under his arm, spinning on his feet he thrust his hand forward, mere seconds from casting a wind spell on the man who had approached. Luckily he stopped in time, brown eyes widening and voice catching in his throat at the realization of what could have been hadn't he stopped.

"L-Lon'qu! Gods, I could've seriously hurt you!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed, placing his tome back under his arm and bringing his outstretched hand to his forehead.

"And yet you didn't." the swordsman replied as he stepped forward calmly, until there were only inches between the two.

"This war has us all on edge. I came to see if you are well?" Lon'qu added, frowning lightly.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine...again, sorry I just got caught up in trying to make strategies and such.'Andrew sighed, removing his hand from his forehead.

"It is fine. Have you any luck?" the swordsman asked.

"No. Though, the strategy we already have should be good enough for now, even if there could be surprises along the way." Andrew replied, then suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. Lon'qu wordlessly pulled him close, placing a gentle, light kiss on the tactician's forehead. This earned a small smile from the cloak wearing man as he let himself melt into the embrace.

"No matter what happens, we'll look out for one another and i will be your sword to guide." Lon'qu said lovingly. Andrew's smile widened and he nodded.

"I will do my best to make sure that you and everyone will stay safe, Lon'qu. I know that...in war, not everyone can be saved and that there will be casualties, but I shall do my best. We should return to the others too." Andrew replied. Lon'qu nodded, letting Andrew go and moving to stand beside him, keeping close as they walked back to where the rest were being treated for any wounds by the clerics and whatnot. Andrew almost missed the other man's warmth, but enjoyed his company all the same.

The war will be long, he had no doubt about it. But with the others and Lon'qu beside him, Andrew felt like the war will end with Ylisse victorious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Threads Of Fate Brought You Here**

The army, on their quest to prevent a not so far off future had made it to the ruins of Time, where they would find Naga's Tear. Though once they arrived the place was crawling with Risen left and right! Andrew, who hadn't been prepared for so many in the area, silently cursed under his breath. Lon'qu looked to his lover, before giving a nod of encouragement and understanding before unsheathing his Killer's edge wordlessly. The blade gleamed in the light and seeing the fire in the man's eyes caused the strategic Grand Master to smile.

"Andrew." he heard a certain Exalt call to him expectantly.

Turning to Chrom, Andrew's smile turned into a broad grin as he saw the Shepherds that had accompanied him this time around have their weapons at the ready.

"We're ready to help clear a path." the blue haired male returned the grin with one of his own.

"Right. " Andrew said with a chuckle. He felt much better, knowing that they had so much faith in him. Before long the Shepherds were cutting down Risen in their path while the blonde strategist guided them with his voice over the sounds of combat.

"Olivia! Watch Guis' back and make sure he doesn't croak! Henry stop making crow jokes as you finish off an enemy, those have long since went stale." the man sighed.

"Nyehehehe! Aw CAWm on Andrew-" Henry was cut off by a groan from the blonde then.

Farther ahead a young man wearing an old and worn cloak had arrived, hearing the sounds of a battle going on a bit farther down the area. The male frowned, hazel eyes glancing about for anything familiar but finding nothing he recognised.

"It seems that I'm lost again. If only Papa were here!" the boy wailed to himself while bringing a hand to entangle into his black hair, catching the attention of nearby Risen. With a groan the creatures lumbered forward with their weapons drawn.

The young man's head snapped up when one charged at him. He nimbly jumped back before unsheathing the sword at his side.

"Don't get in my way! I will find Papa and Father!" he yelled before charging forward to swiftly cut the undead creature along it's torso.

As Risen were being killed left and right, Andrew saw a young man in a similar cloak use tomes and blades with fluent movements and ease. He quickly went to the boy's aid, helping by frying a Risen that charged as soon as the young man turned his head to see who was approaching. The disgusting filth now fried to a crisp thanks to a Thoron, Andrew could talk to the boy as he helped take care of any stragglers.

"What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous." he scolded, but even as he did, he could see the boy's face suddenly brighten.

"Aha, Papa! It's you! Though, you look younger then when I last saw you but-" he was cut off by Andrew stuttering all of a sudden.

"P-Papa?! That's not...you must be from the future if….but that can't be! Me and...we can't…" before Andrew could finish he had paled before suddenly fainting.

"Papa?!"

He had a child from the future.

"PAPA!"

He wasn't even _married_ yet.

"Andrew?" Lon'qu's voice, sounding distant but worried.

 _Who do I end up with in the future if I have a child? What happened to Lon'qu and I's relationship? Even though he looked a little like both of us it just isn't possible…._

With the battle continuing on in the background Andrew remained unaware of what was happening in the outside world from that point on until he woke up at the camp that was set up only the day before.

Once he came to he sat up quickly, bumping heads with someone sitting over him.

"Ouch! Andrew, you really shouldn't be getting up so suddenly like that. Almost gave me a heartattack." Lissa whined as she rubbed her forehead.

"A-ah, my apologies Lissa. What happened after.." Andrew paused, his face paling just slightly once more.

"Lissa, where is the young man from earlier?" he asked. Lissa seemed to perk up at the mention of the black haired boy.

"He's currently with Lon'qu." she replied though didn't get to say more as the Tactician ran out of the medic tent in a hurry, leaving his beloved cloak behind.

Andrew nearly bumped into Chrom on his way out as well, causing a small curse to be muttered by the blonde.

"Hey Andr-"

"Not now Chrom something's come up I'm rather sorry!" Andrew said in a rushed tone as he ran past, not even glancing over his shoulder. Chrom scratched his head in bewilderment but smiled almost knowingly.

Reaching Lon'qu's tent Andrew had to catch his breath. He was met with the sight of an amused if slightly concerned Lon'qu.

"I see that the Princess has pointed you in the right direction. Andrew, this is Morgan. As you may know he is our son. How that came to be I've come to believe was simple adoption. He also says that he awoke in a field with no recollection of most things unless they involve you; yet he says he remembers one thing about me." the brunette explained as Andrew regained his composure.

"Hm, I see." Andrew sighed.

"Haha, like papa like son, right? Uncle Chrom told me about how you woke up in a field with no memory too when he passed by! It's actually rather amusing don't you think?" the boy giggled. He had black hair and eyes just like Andrew's.

"Amusing, perhaps…" Andrew replied, thoughts and questions running through his mind. Maybe he was adopted by Lon'qu and himself in the future? Yet with eyes that resemble Andrew's so much...it bothered the Tactician for some reason.

If there's one thing Andrew knew though, it was that when it came to the future children it was best not to question too many things.


End file.
